


Horror Movies

by leggyman



Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Dadza, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Techno Is Uncomfortable, Technoblade Was A Weird Child, The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge, Tubbo Is The One Friend Who Was Unofficially Adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Tommy never was a fan of horror movies-----Day 4: Movie Night
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), They're Family Your Honor - Relationship
Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 349





	Horror Movies

Techno was  _ laughing _ , which only served to piss Tommy off more. Wilbur watched like it was some shitty rom-com he and Schlatt would watch together ‘as a joke’ and deny to everyone that they both secretly enjoyed. Phil was probably asleep if Tommy had to guess. He was sitting at just the right angle to where he couldn’t see if his father’s eyes were open or not. Tommy himself, on the other hand, was more scared than he’d ever admit.

It was the bi-weekly Sleepy Family tradition: Movie Night. There were five slips of paper in a plastic popcorn container that Tommy was 99% sure came from the dollar store. Each slip had a name scrawled out in Tommy’s chicken-scratch handwriting, four of which being the actual household members, and one for Tubbo, as more often than not he’d join them. Tubbo basically lived there, spending more time creating chaos with Tommy than he spent at his own home. Hell, a year ago Phil invested in a bunk-bed for Tommy, just so he didn’t have to blow up the air-mattress every night for Tubbo. Tubbo might even be considered the favorite grandchild by Phil’s mother. This time, unfortunately, Tubbo had a ridiculously difficult English test he needed to pass, so he’d opted to go home.

When the slip was pulled with Techno’s name on it (Tommy complaining in the background about how ‘his never got chosen’ despite the fact that they’d all practically memorized the script of ‘Up’ at this point), a devilish grin spread across his face. He immediately proposed a horror movie, and Tommy felt his blood run cold. He’d never admit it, as he was a big man, but any type of horror scared him. He had the issue of getting too involved in any type of fiction, and horror as a genre tended to leave him shaken for days.

He didn’t raise any alarms, though, considering the movie was ‘the least scary movie that could still be considered horror’, according to Wilbur. The twins had both had a weird obsession with scary movies, staying up late far after Phil went to sleep in order to watch the classics at far too young of an age. Tommy supposed it made sense, though, as he’d been told that a three-year-old Techno at the family reunion started shouting “blood for the blood god”.

No one knew what that meant, still.

Tommy had mentally prepared himself with some soft blankets he’d curled tightly around himself, a spot wedged between Techno and Wilbur, a hoodie Tommy had long-ago klepted from Phil, and a mug of hot chocolate that was just a little too hot to slug in one go. He’d taken all the proper precautions, he thought, but you can’t exactly protect yourself from the  _ movie _ .

By the end of it, Tommy was the only one awake. His brothers and father were all sound asleep on the couch, requiring at least a small bomb to wake them up probably. Tommy resigned to joining them, curling into Techno’s side and trying his best to block out the movie and focus on the fact that, for some reason, Techno smelled like cheesecake. With less effort than expected, Tommy drifted off.

Techno awoke to what felt like someone furiously punching his ribcage. He grumbled to look at the attacker, only to see his youngest brother twitching and whimpering in his sleep. Techno, being able to comfort someone as effectively as a rock, elected to instead reach over Tommy and slap his twin. Wilbur woke up with a start, mouth open in preparation to begin probably cussing him out, when he caught Techno’s eye. Techno pointed down at Tommy with visible panic in his eye, and Wilbur shuffled even closer and wrapped Tommy in a hug. With plenty of hesitation, Techno began to run his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

Eventually, Tommy opened his eyes, blinking at his brothers with a few tears escaping. He clung onto Wilbur with just as much veracity, shaking slightly as Techno continued to methodically pet his brother. Phil, as a classic father would, managed to remain asleep throughout the entire ordeal. 

Techno eventually got up and made a mug of tea for himself and two mugs of hot chocolate for his brothers, adding cinnamon into Tommy’s like how he enjoys it. When he arrived back into the living room, Phil had blinked awake and was sleepily comforting his son. Techno gave up his tea and re-made a mug for himself once more.

They all elected to stay awake for a bit, turning on some shitty made-for-TV movie and eventually all falling back asleep to it. Techno and Wilbur both made a mental note to avoid horror movies from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Uh... this was supposed to be for December 4th... I'm catching up, I swear!  
> Anyway, thank you for reading. Please check out @moggin and @WhimsicalMercy, both incredibly talented writers who are also doing this challenge!
> 
> Speedrun loving yourselves champs :-)


End file.
